


Give and Get

by NewLifeCrisis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLifeCrisis/pseuds/NewLifeCrisis
Summary: In which Grindelwald gets found out because he's not as good at giving head as the real Percival Graves.





	Give and Get

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the game is suspension of disbelief.

 After several weeks of observation and planning, Grindelwald thought that he had all the information he needed to assume the identity and life of Percival Graves. He had the real Graves safely locked up in his own closet, and was confident that his disguise was infallible. Percival Graves was, after all, a lonely, boring man who thought of nothing but work, and was thus easy to replace. He was therefore surprised when on day 2 of his impersonation, Tina Goldstein came peeking into his (well, technically Graves's) office questioning his decision to hire three new Aurors.

"Sir?" she asked, after he beckoned her into the room. "Are you sure about hiring three new people at once?"

Grindelwald had, of course, personally vetted these new recruits as die-hard supporters of his cause. He thought back to the files he had doctored for them and could think of no reason that Tina should suspect him of foul play so soon.

"What's so odd about it, Goldstein?" he asked nonchalantly, "Surely a personnel change is nothing unusual for this department."

"Well, no, sir. It's just that you're, um, going to be awfully tired after the induction ceremony," Tina managed, blushing fiercely.

Grindelwald narrowed his eyes and tried to recall what he had read in the historical reports about MACUSA's Auror department, but couldn't remember seeing anything written about an induction ceremony. He tactfully feigned a look of recognition before telling Tina, "Ahh yes, well thank you for your concern Ms. Goldstein, but I think I'll be able to handle it just fine. You know I'm nothing if not determined." 

He hoped that alluding to the real Percival Graves's qualities might convince her, but if anything, she blushed harder, and stammered, "O-Of course, sir. We're all looking forward to eating-oh, erm, I mean meeting the new recruits."

Grindelwald dismissed her with a curt nod, while formulating a plan for extracting the information he needed from his captive. He expected that Graves would be reluctant to relinquish the details of this secretive induction ceremony.

He was soon proven wrong upon paying his prisoner a visit that evening, when the real Graves burst out laughing at his inquiry. 

"I'm curious, Percival, what could possibly be so funny when you're the one locked in his own closet," Grindelwald said through gritted teeth, annoyed at being the object of his captive's amusement. 

Percival paused in his fit of laughter to breathlessly explain, "It's just that the induction ceremony is a deeply bonding experience with all Aurors, and you, as Director, are expected to, well, be at the head of it, as it were," he managed before dissolving into giggling like a schoolboy again. 

Grindelwald was incredibly unamused at this point, and said impatiently, "Graves, I do not have time for this. You tell me now what exactly this ceremony is, or I will be forced to get the information by less than pleasant means."

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you, but only because you'd find out anyway. The Auror induction ceremony is, essentially, an orgy with the entire department and the new recruits. And you, as Director, get to be the first to take the newbie in hand, or mouth, rather," Graves said, humor still apparent in his voice. His flippant attitude earned him a firm punch in the face. 

"Percival, I don't think you understand how dangerous of a situation you're in right now to be joking around like that."

"I'm really quite serious though. You wouldn't do well to cancel the ceremony either," Graves said when he noticed Grindelwald's rising eyebrows. "It's a time-honored tradition from the early days of MACUSA. People would be very suspicious of that. Even the President herself condones it."

"But surely the Director of Magical Law Enforcement would never debase himself like that in front of the entire department!" Grindelwald shouted in disbelief. "You'd lose everyone's respect getting on your knees for a subordinate." He curled his lips in a disgusted sneer.

"Not true at all. I thought you and I played for the same team, Gellert? You must understand the power of a good and thorough blow job?" Graves said amicably with a mischievous smirk. "Sure, I kneel for them once, but after the night of pleasure I give them, they're dedicated for life, hoping for another taste. Not to mention how enjoyable it is for me, too."

Grindelwald considered this new information for a moment before accepting his fate. "So I just have to do this for the new hires this one time? That's it?"

"That's it. Easy, right?" Graves replied cheerfully. "But I wonder if you can match my talent?"

The blonde scoffed dismissively, "I doubt that you could ever best me in that arena, Graves, what with the lonely little life you lead."

"Right, well have fun, and do try to show my Aurors a good time in my stead."

The next evening, instead of packing up to go home, the Aurors all stayed behind and started rearranging the bull pen, transfiguring comfy beds with piles of pillows, and changing their work clothes into silky sleepwear. Grindelwald silently oversaw the transformation from the doorway of his office, secretly thankful that the Aurors seemed to know what they were doing. The three new recruits, two men and one woman, were brought in, and the door was locked and warded behind them. 

One of the senior Aurors came forward to meet them and explained gently that nothing they weren't comfortable with would happen to them. Their new coworkers just wanted to welcome them with a night of bliss and bonding. He took one of the men, a fair-haired young man who was biting his lip nervously, by the hand and led him to Graves. 

Grindelwald had been careful to never reveal himself with his true identity to the new recruits, in case they ever turned against him, so he knew there was no way this kid would know that he was about to get a blow job from the darkest wizard of their era. He eyed the newbie and decided he was reasonably good-looking, and upon magicking away the kid's trousers, found he was decently endowed too. Even Grindelwald grudgingly had to admit that Graves was undeniably attractive, and the fair-haired kid was already half-hard just from having Graves's hands clutch his hips.  _Let's just get this over with_ , he thought to himself, dropping into a kneel. He took the kid's dick in hand, and hesitantly took the tip into his mouth. Apparently that was his first mistake. 

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Tina interrupted after Grindelwald had been working on the kid for a couple minutes. Merlin, it had been too long since he'd last had time for this. 

"Yes, Tina, everything's fine," he said after pulling off with a wet pop that had the kid above him moaning. "Why do you ask?" 

"It's just, you seem to be a little hesitant," Tina said shyly, "Usually you'd have made the newbie come twice by now, is all." 

What? Merlin's fucking beard, maybe Graves really was as talented as he claimed to be. He scoffed and returned to his task with renewed vigor.

Despite the comment and the intense focus of his audience, Grindelwald did manage to make the kid finish, and immediately spat out the resulting come. A group of Aurors quickly rushed forward to whisk the jelly-legged newbie off to a dark corner for more festivities. Grindelwald was about to beckon the female recruit over for her turn, when he noticed Tina frowning at him.

"Now what, Goldstein?" he barked, surprised at the roughness of his voice.

"You didn't swallow, sir," Tina pointed out. "You always swallow. Are you sure you're okay taking all three of them tonight?"

"You're quite bold tonight, aren't you Tina?" Grindelwald rose from his kneel and approached her slowly, preparing to take her aside to Obliviate her. "I'd hate to have to  _do something_  about that."

Tina shivered, with what he assumed was fear, before mewling, "Please, Daddy, teach me to be a good girl for you."

_Wait, what?_

"What did you just call me?"

A fiery-haired Junior Auror came hurtling towards them, exclaiming, "Are we at my favorite part already? Oh, Daddy, I've been such a bad boy. Please, please punish me!" He latched onto Grindelwald's arm and made to unbutton the other man's dress shirt. 

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Grindelwald growled and roughly yanked the kid's arm away. Between the red-head's advances, Tina's litany of "Please, Daddy," and the frankly gorgeous image of Percival Graves spanking his baby Aurors into submission, the dark wizard found himself reluctantly hot and bothered. He took a deep breath to center himself, determined to just get the job done and finish off the remaining two new recruits. Except, when he turned to look for them, they had already found themselves a cozy loveseat to grind each other into. 

Well, that was that problem taken care of. He headed towards his office to collect his things and get the hell out of there, but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his now disheveled shirt. 

"Um, Da-Director, you can't leave before the um, closing ceremony," Tina said quietly, gesturing towards his obvious erection. Merlin, when had he even gotten hard?

"That's quite alright, Tina. I'm content just taking care of this with magic," he tried to respond evenly.

"But sir," a Senior Auror spoke up, "that's against the rules. You said it yourself, remember? We reciprocate care in this department."

"Oh yes, of course," Grindelwald replied, feigning recollection. He let himself be led to a large, plush rug by the fireplace, where several other Aurors, in various states of undress, were already gathered and fixing hungry gazes on him.  _Well, I'm overdue for a good fuck anyway,_ he thought to himself. He spread a charming smile across Graves's face and asked, "So Tina, why don't you describe to us all in detail exactly how this usually goes between us?"

She blushed and slipped out of the sheer negligee she had transfigured for herself, leaving her body bare and glistening in the firelight. "Well, you like to play with my nipples, and squeeze my hips," she began, and he copied her instructions, "and-oh!" She whimpered as he tweaked her nipple particularly firmly.

"And?" Grindelwald prompted, finding himself enjoying the ruse. 

"And then you like to open me up with your tongue before you, you know," Tina said breathily. 

Although women were not his preferred bed partners, he could still appreciate the velvety softness of Tina's sex as he delved in with gusto. He felt the press of  _something_  at his entrance, and quickly recognized this particular spell as one he himself had used on many occasions to prepare a lover. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the Senior Aurors wielding his fingers to match the movements of the invisible fingers inside him. He arched his back a bit to allow easier access to Graves's pert ass. As distracted as he was by the task in front of him and the sensations behind him, Grindelwald failed to notice Tina's brow furrowing and the confusion overtaking the ecstasy on her face. 

"Tina?" a female Auror asked gently.

"I don't know, it just feels different from usual," Tina said, trying to pick out what was wrong while shifting her hips to get more friction. 

"Maybe he's just out of practice?" someone else suggested.

"When has the boss ever been out of practice when it comes to sex though?" another Auror threw in.

"He also didn't seem to remember how the ceremony went too," Tina mused, and stopped rolling her hips against the man's mouth.

At this point, Grindelwald knew they were starting to suspect something was off, and tried to reassure them by saying, "Now, now, I hope we all know not to jump to conclusions without evidence. I taught you better than that. It may just be that I am a bit out of practice when it comes to this." 

He had unconsciously been squeezing Tina's hips tighter and tighter during his explanation. When he was gripping her hard enough to leave bruises without seeming to care that he was hurting her, she knew something was very wrong. Her Director, despite being a hardened, stoic man, was the most careful and considerate lover she had ever had. With that in mind, she summoned her wand and immediately whipped out an Incarcerus to bind him. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Grindelwald hissed out, twisting Graves's handsome face into something cruel.

"The real Mr. Graves would never hurt any of us unless we asked him to," Tina said assertively, looking quite serious despite her nudity. The other Aurors agreed readily upon seeing the hand-shaped bruises blooming on Tina's skin and prepared to interrogate this imposter. 

 

Of course Tina was the first to discover the real Percival Graves during a search-and-rescue mission to his home. Upon finding him stowed away in the closet, Tina hastily undid his bonds and checked him over for injuries. 

"Tina, I knew you would find me," Graves smiled at her, despite the action causing his split lip to bleed again.

"Oh, of course, sir," Tina assured him, while examining the bruising and gently wiping the blood from his lips. "Look at you, he obviously had no respect for that fantastic mouth of yours."

Graves's eyebrows hiked up at that comment. "You think my mouth is fantastic?"

Tina laughed, "Of course, sir. Everyone does. That's how we knew something was wrong last night. It took him over 10 minutes to make the newbie come!" 

He chuckled softly, "Amateur." Graves pulled her into a hug and whispered huskily, "Don't worry, baby, as soon as we get out of here, Daddy's going to show you how it's really done." 

Tina shuddered and sighed contentedly, "Please, Daddy."


End file.
